


Randomness

by Adorfully (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Randomness, Song Lyrics, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Adorfully
Summary: The writing style is going to be very different.. The writing styles might change literally every paragraphs or sentence cause y notAlso the character personalities might be very oc





	Randomness

*ring ring*

That's what you'd think you'd hear as ringtones. ohohoho but you thought wrong

~*~  
Basically Fukurodani, Nekoma, Karasuno, are all in just this random room thingy cause y not :)

Suddenly....

Hinata's phone rang.

😱

*que that obnoxious barbie ring tone*

Hinata's ringtone: IYE IYE I I'M A- ( I can't understand what it says but hears a link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSI0-E2k3to ;) )

Everyone: *Stares*

"Somebody is kinky ayeeee? *smirk*" Said Kuroo because the fandom made him a dirty gay pervert

"Kuroo what tf does this have to do with kinkiness-?" Said Kenma cause i needed someone to say that

"Sorry sorry 😶" Apologized Hinata when he finished his call.

*Not even 15 seconds later*

Hinata's ringtone again : sOMeBoDy-

Nishinoya and Tanaka:✨ le gasp ✨

Nishinoya and Tanaka and the ringtone: cOmE GeT hER She daNcInG LiKe A strIpPEr AYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BokuBro and KurooBro: *get's on a random table that magically appears and dabs like their life depended on it*

Akaashi: Fuck this shit i'm out 😀 *backward moonwalks out of the room*

"SO WON'T... YOU STAY WITH ME!!! CAUSE YOU'RE ALL I NEED" Sobbed Kenma as his knees fell to the ground cause his partner just left him.

*Suna randomly walks in the room with -Kita and Atsumu on both his sides not too far behind like the cliche popular mean girls walk thing- his phone and starts recording*

"I JUST WANT TO FEEL THIS MOMENTTTTTT" Scream sanged Suna while recording the whole thing.

*Kita and Atsumu at the same time*:

Kita: OOOoOooOooOOoOSOOOoooOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH~~~~~

Atsumu: Each day is something new I'll share them with you I'm Caillouuuuuu :D

Kita then tackles Atsumu to the ground and says: "SHUT UP NOBODY LIKES YOU NOR CAILLOU YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Tsukishima and Kageyama then start singing with microphones in their hands somehow*

"MY FAMILY ALWAYS SAID I WAS THE BAD CHILD 🙄"

Suga was in between them, turned around to face the opposite direction their facing, and grabbed both of their wrists, while dragging them out of the room "SHUT UP YOU BRATS"

Kageyama and Tsukishima: IS IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRY 😭😭"

For some reason the "Renegade" Tiktok song comes on and Kiyoko, Yachi, Yukie, and Kaori suddenly start doing the Renegade. :0

"gOmEn TsUKI" sobbed Yamaguchi when he didn't even do anything.

"uRusAi YAmAgUchi" sobbed Tsukishima back.

Suddenly, Yaku's hair became on fire.

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scream sanged Lev

"SHUT UP YOU TALL ASS RUSSIAN" yelled Yaku as he kicked Lev's ass with his hair still on fire.

When the Renegade Tiktok song finished, Guess what came on??

The Macarena song 😳

Guess what happened next?

The girls did the Macarena dance 😳😳💅

Hinata: ..Why did my ringtones cause this much chaos?..

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
